


Seafoam

by InfanduousKtenologist



Category: Homestuck, MSPA Forums
Genre: M/M, Merman John egbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfanduousKtenologist/pseuds/InfanduousKtenologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is royalty, but not the kind most would expect, he has a tail of sorts...Well a fish tail. His father is always proud of him and warned him about the land and who could harm him. But as usual the trouble causing boy didn't listen. </p><p>(Still a work in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seafoam

John spread his hand out wide in the water, almost smiling to himself as he moved his tail gently. His bright blue scales glinting in the water as light reflected from them, gills scattered across different sections of his body, three down each side of his neck and four across each side of his ribs, also tinted in a shade of blue. He smirked to himself as he hid behind a rock, watching the fish swim around. He snuck out carefully, using a sheet from the skin of his last hunt. Sure it was gruesome that he had to hunt other sea creatures but that and coral was his only diet. Of course tuna was the best for him, the one he asked for the most. However he was past asking now and as much as his father got angry at him for hunting for his own food John loved ever second. He pushed himself forward from the rock catching a few of the weaker fish in a net and smiling to himself proud of what he had obtained. Deciding to hide it tied up behind his back. He'd have to kill the creature's later which he didn't like doing but he had to prove he could do things on his own. He was a little more important than the other's of his race. He knew that far too well and didn't mind, if anything he'd have preferred to be a common merman however that wasn't the case at all, he was the prince of the small kingdom. Lost in the water that the humans wouldn't know of, well not yet at least. He sighed and looked at his wrists, each one clasped in a golden gauntlet a few sapphires spread across the tips, that shone in the same manner of John's scales. They almost perfectly matched him in ways that could have only been guessed by the king, but John himself found it ironic that the thing that showed his position in this dark and dreary place was almost like shackles binding his wrists. He let out a light sigh causing a few bubbles to blow into the water. He knew he wanted something new but what he didn't know at all, maybe to break out for once, not worry about his father sending people to find him maybe even getting out on his own for once! He'd give a lot to have that. But he wasn't aware of how cruel fate could be.

Once he got to his home he was greeted by his father, the taller raven haired man lent down and hugged his son, tightly embracing him as the usual. John almost groaned at the movement. He was used to all this stupidity however as one had to be with a father like his, the overbearing man whom wouldn't let him breathe for one moment and seemed oddly proud of a boy who's done nothing. "How are you doing my boy? Where have you been?" He smiled cheerfully, watching his son and looking up and down at him before ruffling his hair slightly, John stared at his father with half a glare of annoyance "Don't touch my hair! " he complained. Dad just simply rolled his eyes and nodded "You been out somewhere?" he pointed to the skin pouch John had behind his back. John's eyes widened nervously "O-Oh!" He stuttered "I was just...collecting shells..." he smiled nervously. Dad sighed at the lie knowing full well when his own boy was lying but nodded "..Alright just be careful with them alright?...Don't you know...gut them" he said sharply knowing exactly what was there, Dad had a skill for this sort of thing, especially with his son. John sighed as usual his attitude showing in front of the older gentleman "I can do things for myself you know..you don't have to watch my every move if anything it's kinda creepy.." he pouted, Dad sighed "I don't watch you son just...a father knows these things alright?" he ruffled John's hair being gentle not to mess it up too much. John glared up at his father knowing that he had to hold his tongue or it could end very badly for him and nodded slowly to himself opening up the small sack of fish and releasing a few of them. Keeping one small orange one to himself. Maybe for a friend? God knew as he started swimming away his father reached his hand out "Don't be out too long son...It'll be getting darker down here soon and there's some sharks swimming around". He rolled his eyes sharks were the least of his worries anyways.

Of course the young prince didn't like listening to his boring father, the man asked too much of him which was to be known by most who entered the ocean. His friends were only his friends because of his high up status in the shoal, being the prince was annoying and boring. He'd bore something that was the most irritating status in his life, he was a prince yet he had no power thanks to his fathers overly sensitive protection, he was constantly watching over him to make sure he didn't do anything or go too close to the top of the water! It was so boring having his life. He entered his room one of an old abandoned ship, the walls were crusting with the paint that was once used, the wood decaying but causing a beautiful pattern to spread across the floor, each wooden slot changed in it's own way. Sometimes John would think about what on earth it was like before it sunk to the very depths of this god forsaken ocean. He huddled up on a large clam, he loved the soft inside and it managed to keep him warm. Though his body had adjusted to the cold water he had to say that it hadn't exactly made himself feel good as of late, in fact it felt colder maybe for another reason. He'd heard rumors of pollution entering the sea but had tried to ignore it. For today it was best to sleep and let it all pass by him.

The morning came just like any other, the glistening light of the sun from above the surface causing the water to sparkle around the young boy making his eyes gently open to scan around the area he was in, he was still home but luckily it was early enough for him to sneak out on his own! 


End file.
